Randal/Supports
With Emma C support *'Emma:' Oh! Hello, Randal. *'Randal:' Hey, kid. Keepin' your nose clean? *'Emma:' Of course! And you? Any secret dice games I should know about? *'Randal:' When I said I was done with that, I meant it. Do you think I'm a liar? *'Emma:' Hrrrrmmmmm... *'Randal:' Stop that. You trying to burn holes in me with your eyes or what? *'Emma:' Hee hee. No, I believe you now. *'Randal:' You should. I'm an honest, upstanding sorta man. But I'm also bored senseless now that you shut down all my usual pastimes. So what do YOU do for fun? *'Emma:' Me? Hmm... *'Randal:' C'mon. There's gotta be SOMETHING you amuse yourself with. *'Emma:' Well, actually, I've been perfecting my Solo Triangle Attack! *'Randal:' Your solo...what? *'Emma:' Solo Triangle Attack! *'Randal:' Um, you DO understand that you need three people to make a triangle, yeah? *'Emma:' I'm not going to take up other people's valuable time while I'm still training. But I still want to learn it, so I started practicing alone! *'Randal:' ...Oh hey, look at the time. Gotta go. *'Emma:' Hold on, Randal. You're not taking me seriously, but the Triangle Attack is a legendary art! *'Randal:' Which...requires three people. *'Emma:' Just for that, I'm making you come along next time I practice. *'Randal:' Wait, what? Why?! *'Emma:' Because I said so. And don't you dare stand me up! *'Randal:' *sigh* Sure, kid. You got it. (What have I gotten myself into?) B support *'Emma:' Oh, Raaan-daaal! *'Randal:' Agh! Uh oh. *'Emma:' I was just looking for you. It's time for that practice session we talked about. *'Randal:' If you say so... *'Emma:' I do! Ready? Triangle...ATTACK! *'Randal:' Triangle...Attack. *'Emma:' Too quiet! Put some supermove in it! Triiiiiangle...ATTTAAACK! *'Randal:' Bah. Oh, the hell with it. Triangle...ATTAAACK! *'Emma:' Wow, that's great! I like that way you sort of warbled on the end there. Now you need to quickly attack while shouting that three times. *'Randal:' Of course I do. (How did I get dragged into this...?) *'Emma:' Wipe that displeasure off you face, sir! You'll never be a pegasus knight if you keep whining like that! *'Randal:' Wait, who said I wanted to be a pegasus knight? Men can't ride pegasus...es. ...Pegasi? Anyway, they can't ride 'em. *'Emma:' Says who? *'Randal:' Says all the men in Valentia and Archanea who've never done it. *'Emma:' So not a single man has ever become a pegasus rider? But that just means you can be the first! Don't let history discourage you! *'Randal:' I don't. Wanna be. A pegasus knight. I've never even flown before. So not only am I unquallified, I'm not even ready to BE qualified. *'Emma:' Oh, we can fix that. Want to fly with me sometime? *'Randal:' ...Actually, you know what? That might be kinda fun. I've always wanted to take to the skies. ...And we can go anywhere I want? *'Emma:' I'll speak with a friend and see what can be arranged. just leave it to me. *'Randal:' All right, kid, you got yourself a deal. Don't let me down. *'Emma:' Oh, don't you worry about that! A support *'Emma:' Hello, Randal. Um...have you recovered yet? *'Randal:' Wish I could say yes, but...no. That flying pegasus excursion really took a toll on me. Let's see... Which part was the worst? The weaving between trees? The darting through the narrow, twisty caves? *'Emma:' Or was it when we stirred up a roost of angry, blood sucking bats? Oh, wait! What about those idiots with the bows who thought we were geese? *'Randal:' Heart-stopping thrills aren't actually SUPPOSED to stop the heart, you know. Do you pegasus knights always put yourself in this much danger? *'Emma:' Heh heh! Well, sort of, I guess. You might call it our "daily routine." Anyway, sorry you didn't have fun. I guess I shouldn't have suggested it... *'Randal:' Now hold on. I didn't say it wasn't fun. Just...different than how I imagined. I may never go near a pegasus for the rest of my days, but yeah—it was fun. *'Emma:' Well, I probably shouldn't have made you tag along. In fact, you should just go ahead and go back to your old pastimes. Throw dice, bet on horses, joust with old ladies... Whatever you like. It's not like I have any better suggestions... *sigh* *'Randal:' Hey. I said it was fun. And once the involuntary convulsions stop, I want you to take me up again. *'Emma:' ...Wait, really? *'Randal:' Really. I've had my share of adventures, but none of 'em top a pegasus. Nothing ever got my blood pumpin' like that. Not even close *'Emma:' ...You're not just trying to make me feel better? *'Randal:' Not at all. The world here on the ground feels pretty bland by comparison. So now that you've got me hooked on flying, you have to follow through. I wanna feel those clouds whippin' through my hair again, you hear? *'Emma:' Yay! Just say the word, and we can go whenever! *'Randal:' You got it. Er, but like I was sayin'...give me a couple days to recover first... *'Emma:' Hee hee, og course. Oh, I'm so happy—thank you, Randal! Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Supports Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Scripts